Some medical conditions require the regular dosage of medicaments. These medicaments are often provided as liquid solutions to be infused, e.g. transdermally. Diabetic patients, for example, may require several infusions of insulin every day. In the attempt to make the life of these patients easier, infusion devices have been developed. The infusion devices known in the art typically comprise a syringe-type pump, and use electro-mechanical pumping to deliver the medicament to the patient through the skin. They typically comprise also all the elements needed for operation and control, e.g. a processor, electric components, a battery, buttons or switches located on the housing of the device, visual feedback via text or graphic screen, etc . . . . These are however expensive, difficult to use and tend to be bulky and uncomfortable. Moreover, they require specialized care, maintenance and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use. Other types of medical devices have been therefore proposed. US2012245515A1 discloses a medical flow-regulating device comprising a medicament reservoir, a pump and a rotor connected to the pump for pumping the medicament from the reservoir when the rotor rotates, the rotor being driven by an external hand-held activation device. An advantage of such a medical flow-regulating device is that it comprises a small number of components and is therefore small and inexpensive. Moreover, it is comfortable, discreet, and easy to use. It is also safe since it further comprises a safe-lock mechanism, which can be unlocked in a specific manner by the hand-held activation device.
It is desirable to further reduce the costs of production of a medical flow-regulating device by further reducing the number of its components and/or by simplifying the design and the construction of its components.